


All Tied Up

by bucky77



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Coming In Pants, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Forced Orgasm, Gallifrey, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Second-Hand Embarrassment, TARIDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky77/pseuds/bucky77
Summary: When Rose and the Doctor are captured by an advanced society of alien beings, they take advantage of Gallifrey's conditioning to make the Doctor give up his precious TARDIS.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor didn't know how he'd managed to get them into this situation. He and Rose were strung up, facing each other and barely a foot apart. They were in a tiny cell, dark except for the evening light poking through the tiny barred window to the side of them, just enough to barely illuminate their faces.

They had been captured by the royal court of Ming III, a moon on the outskirts of the planet Dagmar, in the year 9822. The peoples of Ming were a highly advanced society, and more often than not, cruelty came hand-in-hand with that. They had discovered who the Doctor was, and were trying go gain access to his TARDIS. They quickly realised it would be impossible without his permission, so had set about trying to make him give up.

They were smart enough to know that the last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm, would be unbreakable with conventional torture, which stopped them even trying, a huge relief. On the flip side, they also knew enough about Time Lords to know a large part of their culture involved the brutal conditioning against any sexual act, and the public shaming in store for anyone caught out. They would tie any transgressors to a pole in plain sight of anybody who wanted to see them, and inject them with a blue/green fluid that would make them hornier and hornier until they came. They would be disowned and looked down on for the rest of their lives.

When a Ming guard walked into the cell the Doctor and Rose were being held in, light flooded in through the open door. By the time their eyes had adjusted, it was too late to struggle. The Doctor saw the familiar fluid being injected into his arm. He let out a string of curses, to shocked to be able to say much more. Then his mind kicked into panic mode.

"No, no, no. Get that away from me!" He yelled, struggling hard against his restraints, scaring Rose. "Get me out of here!"

The guard simply walked away quickly, shutting the doors behind him.

"No, no, no," the Doctor muttered over and over again. Rose was terrified. She had never seen the Doctor so afraid of anything, and was worried the injection could kill him.

"Doctor, what was that?" she asked him softly. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with panic. He tried again to struggle, but his efforts were in vain. His breathing began to pick up as he realised there was no way out and he let out a terrified whimper. It broke Rose's heart.

"Doctor, what was it?" she repeated more firmly. He shut his eyes and tried to slow his breathing, not succeeding in calming himself down. He thrashed against his restraints once more, letting out a frustrated cry.

"I have to tell them," he whispered to her, resigning himself to his fate.

"Doctor, you can't do that," she replied, more worried than ever. What could possibly make him want to give up his TARDIS?

"I can't do this," he continued vaguely. "I don't deserve this!" he yelled.

"Doctor, you're scaring me, what's going on?" Rose tried one more time. He sighed, looking at her and realising that he couldn't possibly keep this from her. Obviously.

"It's this... this serum that was developed on Gallifrey. It just..." he paused, squeezing his eyes shut and willing this whole situation to go away. He took a deep breath and tried unsuccessfully to stop his voice trembling as he continued. "It... arouses you. Makes it all that you can think about, and it just gets worse and worse, until..."

"Until what?" Rose prompted when he didn't finish his sentence. His silence was all she needed to confirm this wasn't a life threatening situation she was dealing with - it was good old fashioned embarrassment.

"That's nothing to give over the TARDIS for," she laughed, relieved. It was only when the Doctor's breaths shuddered and he fought against his restraints again, letting out a desperate cry for help that she realised that maybe there was more to this than she understood. "Why are you so scared?"

"This used to be the worst kind of punishment you could get on Gallifrey. They would string you up in public and just leave you there. As soon as that stuff touched you you were the lowest of the low. Not even regeneration could..." he stopped to take another shaky breath, but Rose could sense he had more to say, so didn't speak up just yet. "In my culture, anything to do with... this... was shameful."

"Why?" she asked softly, genuinely trying to understand.

"Because Time Lords are supposed to be able to block it out, and control it. Giving in to it is just... for people who weren’t strong enough."

"You know that's not true, right?" Rose asked, concerned that he really thought that way about himself. He didn't answer as he felt his length twitch in his trousers and he tensed, willing it to go away, to please not be real. When it didn't work and he felt another stirring, a frustrated tear slipped down his cheeks. He gritted his teeth and tugged at the straps holding his arms.

Rose's mind raced through the best way to help him. She couldn't stop it, and they couldn't escape, so the only thing she could think of was to make him feel better about what was happening. And what better way to do that than by doing what he did best: talking?

"Okay so how does this work? Is it the same as humans?" she asked, struggling to find something to say. He realised what she was doing but was grateful he didn't have to just sit there and suffer in silence.

"Basically, yeah," he started. "It's supposed to be a lot more intense." Rose noted the used of the phrase supposed to be, and wondered if it was simply because he couldn't possibly know what it felt like for a human, or because he didn't know what it felt like for him.

"Have you ever..." she asked, not trying to make him uncomfortable.

"Once, yeah," he answered softly, still sounding ashamed of himself.

"Once?" she couldn't help but blurt out, shocked. "You're 900 years old and you've only ever done it once?"

"More than I should have..." he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, cut that out." Rose told him, determined to change his attitude sooner rather than later. They fell into a silence as Rose thought about what she could do next. Talking clearly wasn't helping. While she was still thinking, she noticed the Doctor stop breathing and tense up, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You're okay, just relax, Doctor," she whispered softly, worried he would pass out. He took a few shallow breaths before holding his breath again. "Hey, breathe, you're okay."

"I can't do this," he whined, very clearly distressed.

"Yes, you can. I know that this is hard for you, I know. But you are going to be fine, I promise." He nodded without looking at her. She had to do something, and daring a glance down she could tell the serum was doing what it was supposed to.

"Is there nothing that can help?"

"Maybe, actually. If I use some of my regeneration energy I could-" he began uncertainly before Rose cut him off.

"Don't you dare," she warned him angrily, making him flinch. She calmed herself down, knowing she was no good to him angry, as she watched him carefully. He was quickly devolving into a terrified mess, face flushed, breathing uneven and more tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Your first time, was it with someone?" Rose asked, figuring this might be over sooner if she could get the Doctor thinking about the right person, as weird as she felt doing it. He didn't answer for a moment, so she asked again.   
"Doctor?" To this he just nodded, still too ashamed to even talk about it. "From Gallifrey?" she asked.

"Anyone from Gallifrey would've had my head for trying anything," he chuckled, trying to put on a brave face even through his torment.

"Do you mind telling me about them?" she asked, partly to help, partly out of curiosity. She didn't miss how the Doctor's breath hitched in his throat as a shudder racked through him.

"I don't think they'd like that very much… actually they probably wouldn’t mind,” he told her, breathless.

"It's not exactly likely I'd ever meet them either way, so..." Rose paused as a thought occurred to her. "Do I know them?" she asked, interest peaked. His silence told her everything she needed to know. "Sarah Jane?" she asked.

"No," the Doctor chuckled, seeming to think this was ridiculous. But that could be because...

"Jack?" she asked, shocked. “He really wouldn’t mind.”

"Rose, cut it out," he told her, body tense again, and she listened, because she could tell this wasn't helping. She reminded herself to tease him about this later.

They returned to the strained silence they had been sitting in earlier, when Rose noticed the Doctor's legs were shaking. He stifled a moan and the effort caused his knees to buckle. He slipped a short way down the wall before his arms caught him. He let out a pitiful whimper as the pain shot through his shoulders, making Rose sigh sadly.

"You okay?" she asked him in vain as he struggled to get back on his feet. He just nodded dejectedly, still not looking at her. She noticed that his legs kept shaking and he kept holding his breath, meaning she regularly had to remind him to breathe. A few minutes later, he let out a quiet, but filthy, moan, trying to curl himself up as best he could. Rose looked down at her feet, wishing she could give him more privacy than that. He let out another soft groan, and then Rose heard him let out a defeated sob. She looked up and saw tears falling freely down his flushed cheeks now, the sight making her heart sink.

"Hey, you're okay," she told him before he once again tugged at his restraints, letting out another frustrated yell.   
"Stop it, you'll hurt yourself, it's not worth it."

Another minute went by and he was finally able to stop the tears, but suddenly his entire body tensed and he let out a series of turned on shaky breaths. Rose was still trying to look away and not talk when she noticed a golden light on the ground. She looked up in horror as she realised the light was coming from the Doctor. She stared for a moment, stunned by how beautiful he looked, before snapping out of it. She was not going to let his waste regeneration energy on something like this.

"Hey, hey! Cut it out!" she told him, but he only looked at her pitifully before his eyes quickly shifted from her gaze.

"It's not regeneration energy," he assured her. "This just happens." Rose was stunned as she watched the golden light emanate from his body. It might have been the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. The light shimmered and danced around the Doctor's face and hands before dissipating and disappearing into the evening light. She was quickly snapped out of her stupor when she heard the Doctor speaking again.

"I don't wanna do this," he told her, voice breaking.

"I know, but you'll be okay." she tried her best to reassure him. At her words he dared to look into her eyes for what felt like the first time in forever. They glistened as he watched her, and she tried to give him her most comforting smile. She noticed his entire body was trembling and she was sure his knees would give out again at any moment. He dropped his head again to look at the ground.

"Please don't watch me," he whimpered pitifully, so quiet Rose had to strain her ears to hear him.

"Eyes shut, I promise," she complied. "Come here," she leant her head forward and he hesitated before following her lead. They were just able to rest their foreheads together between them and she could feel him shaking.

"You're safe here, okay? No one is ever gonna know," she told him, trying her best to put on a soothing tone. "Just let go," she whispered.

The Doctor whimpered again before his entire body shuddered intensely and he stilled, letting out a desperate moan as he finally let himself go. Rose kept her eyes shut, like she promised, and her forehead pressed against him, trying to comfort him any way she could. To her surprise, she felt the temperature in the room drop momentarily, as though a cold breeze had blown over her, but without the wind. His knees collapsed and his weight was caught by his arms again, making Rose grimace.

She lifted her head after a moment to see he hadn't moved. She didn't say anything, but when he made no effort to move for a few more long seconds she called out his name. She got no response.  
"Help!" she yelled frantically as a guard came rushing in. He took one look at the genuine fear in her eyes and the unconscious shape of the Doctor before pressing a button on the side of the cell wall. Two guards managed to unhook him and lift him down, dragging him out of sight. Rose tried to protest but she was soon locked back in the dark, all on her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose had lost track of the time she'd spent staring into the darkness at the place the Doctor used to be. She was struggling to process what had just happened. The Doctor's uncontrollable fear, trying to comfort him but not knowing how, and then his collapse. He had been dragged away by the guards, unconscious, from the cell, and she hadn't heard a sound since.

Suddenly, a deafening crash from her right as the tiny room was flooded with a blinding light. She squinted into the light as she felt something brush briefly against her wrist. She could hear the familiar buzzing of the sonic screwdriver as her wrists were released one by one.

"Hey, you're okay," his voice flooded her senses, making her grin.

"Doctor," she breathed, stumbling as the cuffs no longer kept her weight off her legs. She half expected the Doctor to grab her and steady her, but he didn't. After a brief moment of disorientation from that, she looked over to see him watching her carefully, back in the doorway.

"You okay?" he asked, an undertone of something Rose couldn't quite detect underneath his worry. She just nodded, and he forced a smile at her. "Then run!"

Rose followed the Doctor out of the musty cell and they took off at a run down the long hallway. It twisted and turned like a rabbit warren and Rose pushed her doubt that he couldn't possibly know where he was going to the back of her mind. Sooner than she'd expected, they reached a stairway leading up. At the top was a trapdoor, which had been left propped open, and they burst into the hot night air. The Doctor turned back to make sure she was okay when she started falling behind, but simply slowed his pace a little to help her catch up. She was, once again, put off by this. Wouldn't he usually grab her hand and run with her?

Then, finally, on the horizon was the little blue box she had been longing for for hours. They ran through the doors as fast as they could, and the Doctor sent them into the time vortex nearly before she had shut the doors behind her. They stumbled a little and let out their usual nervous laughter when they realised they had done it: they had escaped unharmed. Again.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked the Doctor, breathless.

"Yeah," he nodded, before collapsing to the ground, trying and failing to catch himself on the console. Rose was so shocked for a second that she felt her entire body had been paralysed. Then she snapped out of it and rushed to his side, falling to her knees next to him.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked him helplessly, reaching out her hands to help him sit up before he batted her hands away. "Doctor?" she asked, half confused, half offended. Why wouldn't he touch her? He scooted further away from her before grabbing onto the TARDIS, using it to pull himself back onto his feet, still looking ridiculously unsteady. Rose had no idea how he managed to keep himself upright.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, standing up slowly and watching him carefully, not wanting him to take another fall. When he didn't answer her, she asked him again. "Seriously, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong," he said. Rose scoffed.

"Bullshit, you've never just collapsed like that before," she argued. The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut and calmed himself with a deep breath.

"I just need time to... recover, is all," he said quietly. Finally, a wave of understanding rolled over Rose. When he said it was more intense for Time Lords than people, she in no way expected this.

"Okay, just sit down," she took a step towards him, meaning to help him over to the jump seat, when he flinched backward and nearly tripped over. She stopped in her tracks, holding her hands up in a surrender. "Why won't you let me touch you?" she finally asked him, sick of the confusion. The Doctor didn't answer her, despite the fact she could see him thinking about what he could possibly say to get him out of this.

"Is this because you're embarrassed?" she tested, getting all the answer she needed by him diverting his eyes. She sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. "Doctor, I've already told you I don't care." There was a long pause as he considered her words, still relying on the console to keep him upright. Rose waited patiently, giving him all the time and space he needed to think.

"Can I just have a moment?" he eventually asked. When Rose hesitated, not sure if she should leave him alone in the state he was in, he looked up into her eyes pitifully, melting her resolve. "Please?"

Rose just nodded sadly and gave him one last glance over to make sure he wasn't in immediate danger before making her way out of the console room.


	3. Chapter 3

When Rose didn’t hear from the Doctor for another hour, she went looking for him. When she didn’t find him in the console room, her heart sank a little. This ship was huge, practically infinite, and she had no idea where to even start. 

Before she could begin stumbling blindly around the corridors, every light in the console room dimmed significantly. She whipped around to see what had happened, when she noticed a line of bright lights stretching down one of the corridors. A trail.

Hesitantly, she followed it. It took her ten minutes to reach it’s end, and when she did she found herself face to face with an inconspicuous looking door. There was nothing to distinguish it from the doors on either side, and there was no sound when she pressed her ear to it. She knocked.

There was an agonising silence before she heard a muffled rustling, and footsteps approaching her. The Doctor opened the door, his usual smile plastered on his face, and leant against the doorframe.

“Ready to head off? We’ve got a planet covered in one huge rainforest, an asteroid frozen in the gravitational pull of a star, or that supernova I’ve been telling you about, the purple one near the sixth system of—“

“No, Doctor,” Rose cut him off, and his expression faltered microscopically.

“Okay, where do you wanna go? Back to Earth? Oh, the 70’s! You’ll love it then.”

“I’m sorry Doctor, I know you’re gonna hate this,” she began, “but you have to talk about it.” His face fell, and his previously cool posture now looked forced. He glared at Rose, and had she not been sure this was the best thing to do she would have backed down in a heartbeat. 

“Just drop it Rose,” he asked, voice a perfect compromise between exasperation and anger.

“I can’t. I tried, really, but I cannot let you just bottle shit up. Not anymore,” she pleaded with him. His expression didn’t change.

“Well try harder. Don’t come back until you’ve decided where you want to go,” he stepped back and began to shut the door, but Rose blocked it with her hand. He looked shocked at her defiance, looking daftly between her hand and her face.

“I don’t take orders from you, Doctor,” she told him harshly. She glared at him, all friendly pretence dropped from her face, and he stuttered in his resolve. They stood there, watching each other, testing each other, for an eternity, and Rose hoped the uncertainty of what would happen next never made an appearance on her face.

Slowly, he let go of the back of the door, letting her push it open before turning his back to her. Inside was a bedroom, dimly lit and blue hued, with shelves filled with assorted mechanical gadgets coating the walls. The Doctor walked over to the bed and began to pick up a scattering of screws and wires, which he’d obviously been working with before she arrived. 

Rose decided to wait in the doorway, giving him as much space as she could. She watched him cross the room several times, returning things to where they were supposed to go before she spoke up.

“You said you didn’t think you were strong enough,” she questioned, thinking back to why the Doctor thought this was so shameful.

“Uh-huh,” he mumbled. “Don’t know why I care, it’s not like I ever made a good Time Lord in the first place.”

“Why do you say that?” She asked, eliciting a sigh.

“I just never have been. I ran away from the untempered schism, failed half my classes at the Academy, didn’t even pass my TARDIS test. Now I can’t even do this.”

“This?” She prompted.

“Control myself!” He snapped at her before turning away, clearly trying to hide his face.

“You were injected with a serum developed on Gallifrey to make that impossible,” Rose argued, trying to make him see how ridiculous he was sounding. He hesitated, the look of someone about to elaborate in his eye. “What?”

“I’m not talking about that,” he added, quickly busying himself with tidying while Rose thought through his cryptic answer.

“Your first time,” she concluded. “With Jack,” she teased, a grin breaking out on her face.

“It w—“ the Doctor stumbled, looking at her like a kid in trouble. “I just… It was…” he stuttered over his explanation, and Rose just giggled at him. He furrowed his brow at the look she was giving him.

“That’s awesome,” Rose grinned, and to her relief she saw the Doctor relax a little. She knew he would feel much more comfortable once the air in the room had brightened up a little, and she didn’t even have to try to make that happen when she remembered this. “How did that happen?” 

“I don’t know…” the Doctor began, leaning against the only stretch of wall not covered in metal. “I think he was challenging me…”

“He dared you?” Rose concluded incredulously. The Doctor grimaced and Rose burst out into a fit of laughter, throwing her head back and wiping tears from her eyes. “Of course!” She joked.

“I didn’t mean for it to go that far,” he tried to explain.

“Swept you off your feet, did he?” She joked. She noticed the Doctor’s shoulders tense up at her joke and decided to change the topic. “You really scared me back there.”

“Sorry,” he apologised sheepishly.

“You weren’t really gonna give up your TARDIS, were you?” She asked. His hesitation told her all she needed to know. “That’s not great, is it?”

“Suppose not,” he kicked at the ground, watching the carpet rustle under his shoes.

“I’ve seen people threaten to kill you for the TARDIS. You’ve never even thought about giving it up before.”

“Her,” he corrected. “I’ve never thought about giving her up before.”

“How would you have felt if you had of done it? Really?” There was a long pause while the Doctor thought about his answer. He sighed.

“I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself,” he answered despondently. Rose nodded, and gave him a second to let this sink in. She hoped he would come to the realisation that even if he was embarrassed, what happened was not only not his fault, but also the best he could have made of the situation. 

Finally, he looked up at her through his eyelashes. She could see in his eyes he understood. She gave him a warm smile, with the friendliest version of an ‘I told you so’ expression. 

“Come here,” she said, opening her arms and beckoning him towards her. He pushed off the wall and walked over, letting her wrap her arms around his shoulders. She was glad to feel him hugging her back immediately. “You pull something like that again I’m gonna have to start reevaluating how clever I think you are.” This earned a chuckle from the Doctor, who finally pulled away and smiled at her.

“I’m plenty clever,” he feigned offence.

“Mmm, sure,” Rose teased him as she turned to walk away. She looked over her shoulder at him, raising her eyebrows. “Let’s go see that supernova.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
